Systems and software integration often involves many challenges, particularly when new components are integrated with existing infrastructures or legacy systems. For example, integration requires consideration of, among other things, changes to code, documentation, infrastructure, and design specifications on an enterprise-wide basis. However, existing systems for managing integration processes are unable to cohesively manage changes to organizational and information technology infrastructures. This may result in production failures, system downtime, business discontinuity, regulatory incompliance, or other problems.
Thus, a critical aspect of designing a successful integration system is identifying common features and functions of the integration process, which would provide an efficient solution for rapidly introducing changes to information technology infrastructures without compromising ongoing service quality. However, existing systems are unable to provide an integration framework that effectively coordinates interrelated activities, while increasing efficiencies and lowering risk. Moreover, existing systems require recompilation when a new component is introduced to an infrastructure, thereby decreasing efficiency, introducing downtime, and causing other problems.
Existing systems suffer from these and other problems.